This invention relates to clothes dryers and, in particular, to domestic clothes dryers that tumble the clothes in both a clockwise and counterclockwise direction.
It has become increasingly important to minimize the amount of energy used by household appliances.
Efficiencies in electrical components, insulation and other components have been sought and the search continues for other means to minimize the energy use of appliances. This is particularly the case for clothes dryers because of the substantial amounts of energy necessary to remove the water from the articles being dried.